


Amaze & Astonish

by HC247



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birth, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC247/pseuds/HC247
Summary: Look at my son! Alexander Hamilton meets his son for the first time and quickly realizes he still has much to learn.





	

Alexander Hamilton was no stranger to perilous situations.

Growing up in Nevis had presented its own set of obstacles, all of which the ambitious young lad had overcome what should have been a life of destitution to earn a new life and a gentleman's education a the prestigious King's College. Even his service in to General Washington was a heavy responsibility he had faced head-on, filling his soul with valor and driven by the unrelenting ambition that had risen him from bastard orphan to celebrated war hero. The victory from Yorktown still reigned fresh in his mind and he allowed himself the indulgence of a satisfied smirk.

A cry from the next room immediately caused his smile to fall as his head fell to his palms, elbows balanced half-heartedly on his knees. He couldn't bring himself to stand; he'd nearly worn a hole in the hallway floor as it was and Eliza would have his hide if any damage to their home, taste fully decorated to her fine taste, was caused by his hand. Expelling a long breath, Alexander rthymically rubbed his fingers over his temple in a vain effort to delay the inevitable headache. He had faced the horrors of poverty, oppression, war and countless else yet he had never been more terrified than at this moment.

The room had grown eerily quiet and for a moment, he feared the worst. Then, the knob turned with a click to reveal the plainly pretty face of Eliza's maid. Lips tilted upward, she addressed him., "Mr. Hamilton, sir. You may come in if you wish."

If he wished? Of course he wished. It was his bloody house, after all. Instead, he managed a half-smile for the maid's benefit as he stood. "Thank you."

She merely nodded, stepping back to allow him to pass. Entering his bedchamber, Alexander's eyes met those of his wife, weary, but bright with a joy he had never seen. "Alexander," she breathed, holding her free hand out to him in invitation. "Come and meet your son."

His son. Swallowing hard, he approached the bed, grasping her fingers and looking down into the tiny face nestled in the crook of Eliza's elbow. Large eyes, identical to his own, stared back at him. The baby yawned and emitted a short coo before closing his eyes, content for the moment. Squeezing Eliza's hand, Alexander ran a finger over his son's downy head and leaned down to press a kiss to his wife's brow, still damp from the sweat of labor. "He is perfection, my love. Well done."

Eliza chuckled slightly, "Well worth the labor," she whispered, allowing her head to loll back slightly against the pillows. "Would you like to hold him? He has already eaten his fill for the moment so he shouldn't give you any trouble."

Wordlessly, the baby was transferred into his arms and Alexander swore he nearly felt his heart burst with pride. Glancing down to the bed, Eliza's eyes had slipped shut, hands curled into the pillows and her chest rose and fell with the soft, even breathes of sleep. Grinning slightly,he kissed her cheek before returning his attention to the son he held in his arms. "What do you say, my boy? Are you feeling up for a little outing?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rapid knocking of the brass door knocking pulled Aaron Burr from a deep slumber. Starting to attention, he quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and worked his neck back and forth to ease the muscles from any tension. Falling asleep in his office chair was a horrible habit, he decided suddenly. As such was calling on someone at this ungodly hour.

When the knocking persisted, Burr rose to his feet and moved toward the front of his house. Undoubtedly the staff were all sleeping as he had been and he was certainly not about to wake them for a simple imbecile visit. With a resigned sigh that indicated he was most likely to be pulled into an emergency, Bur rolled his shoulder once more before opening the door and staring in surprise at his import visitor. "Alexander?"

"Good evening, Mr. Burr!" His guest smiled enthusiastically, clutching small bundle tightly to his chest. "How are you this fine day?"

"Alexander, it's the middle of the night. Three a.m., to be exact," Burr noted as he allowed Hamilton into the foyer. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing at all! Can't a friend just drop by to visit another friend?"

Suppressing an agitated sigh, Burr ran a hand over his face and forced a congenial smile. Could a social call not wait until morning?"

"Not this one, I''m afraid," Grinning widely, Hamilton loosed his hold on the bundle in his arms. "Mr. Burr, meet my son. Born only a short time ago."

Burr blinked. "And your wife allows you to bring him out in this weather in such a delicate state?"

"Eliza is sleeping soundly and without care. Besides, the boy is my son. He is strong, resilient. A short stroll on a winter's night is naught but fun to him." Shifting the baby, he concluded, "Come, Burr. You simply must hold him. Look at him. He looks just life me."

Before he cold protest, Aaron found himself holding the youngest member of the Hamilton family. The baby regarded him for a moment, then shifted his glance around the large foyer, finding it of much more interest than his father's friend. Despite himself, Burr found himself smiling slightly. "He is a fine boy, Alexander. What is is name?"

Alexander paled slightly at the question. "His name?"

"Yes. The boy needs a name after all. Will he carry yours or will your legacy be continued with another for the moment?"

"Eliza neglected to answer that question," Hamilton murmured, more to himself than to Burr. "Excuse me for tonight, will you, Sir? My son and I shall visit you again when the matter has been settled and I may supply you with an adequate response."

Burr stepped toward the other man, "Alexander, you musn't-"

"No, I beg your indulgence, but I must take my leave. I am ever appreciative of your hospitality." Without another word, Burr simply watched as Alexander left his home as quickly as he had come.

_______________________

The house was quiet as Alexander stepped through the door and shut it silently behind him. Ascending the stairs, he removed his shoes, readied himself and climbed into bed, careful not to jostle his sleeping wife. Sensing his movement, she stirred slightly and sought his hand in the covers. Weaving their fingers together, she asked, "How did you and Phillip fare? He didn't give you any trouble?"

Allowing his eyes to slide shut, he responded, sleepily. "And who might Phillip be, dearest?"

Eliza stiffened against him, awareness sharpening her tone. "Your son. Or are you so quick to forget his arrival tonight?"

"You neglected to tell me his name," Alexander murmured, smoothing a hand down her arm. "After your father I presume."

She relaxed, nodding as she snuggled deeper into his arms. "Any objections?"

"It is a fine name for a fine boy. He will wear it well."

"I am glad you approve, my love," she whispered. "The servants are scheduled to wake me at 4:30 for his feeding. I've asked them not to bother you. Was he a sleep when you put him down?"

"Put him down?"

"In his bassinet. Alexander, are you all right?"

"Fine." Shifting away, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed as he stood. "In fact, i think I hear young Phillip now."

Eliza sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Perhaps he is already hungry?"

Sitting beside her, Alexander eased her back with a light press to her shoulders. "I'll see to him, my love. You need your rest. If it is truly nourishment he seeks, i will bring him to you straight away"

HIs wife shook her head at his instance, but did not fight him. "If you are certain..."

"Go back to sleep," he replied simply, tucking the covers around her. Pulling on his boots, he watched until her breathing evened out and then bolted from the room.

__________________________

Twenty minutes and a few blocks later, Aaron Burr once again opened the door of his home to a visitor. This time, however, the visitor was quite panicked and completely expected. "Surely it took you long enough, Alexander."

The new father glared at the other man's good natured grin, but gratefully accepted the baby that was offered to him. Smug smile still in place, Burr remarked, "I hope this does not become a common practice for you."

Cradling his son close, Alexander only supplied. "His name is Phillip."

"After his grandfather," Burr nodded. "A fine namesake. Let us hope he will possess all of his grandfather's tenacity and none of his father's forgetfulness."

"I suppose I do owe you a small amount of gratitude for seeing to his safety" Alexander grumbled.

"More like a mountain," Burr remarked dryly. "Unlike your son, I am certain of where my daughter is at this very moment: asleep upstairs at her mother's breast." With a chuckle and shake of his head, Burr ushered Alexander to the door. "I suggest you return young Phillip there quickly and no one will be the wiser."

Alenander nodded his thanks a final time, but stopped on the porch. "Burr, not a word of this to Eliza."

The other hand held up his hands. "I wouldn't dream of it." Smirking slightly, he closed the door. "Good night, Alexander." Opening it slightly and with a chuckle, he added, "and good luck,"


End file.
